There are known different kinds of electrical appliance that are intended for performing personal care treatments on the body of the user. In a personal grooming context such appliances include safety razor with sharp blades for closely shaving body skin areas and equipped with electrical devices, such as motor driven vibration generating devices, and hair trimmers with different blade configurations to suit different hair trimming and shaping duties and having motor driven cutters for severing hairs with a shearing action. Although it is known to integrate a safety razor and an electrically driven hair trimming device, due to the different power requirements of electric motors used for driving the cutters of a hair trimming device and for driving a vibration generating device in a safety razor, it is not practical to integrate in a similar manner a vibrating safety razor and a hair trimming device. Thus, the motor required for producing vibrations of a shaving cartridge in a wet shaving razor, such as a razor manufactured and sold by The Gillette Company under the trade mark M3 Power, is not powerful enough to drive the cutter blades of a trimmer of the kind provided on electric dry razors, and conversely a motor as used to drive a trimmer would be too large and draw too much battery power for efficient use in generating vibrations of a safety razor. Another disadvantage of integrated devices is that the hair trimmer generally has a secondary role in comparison with the main use of the appliance and is not optimally positioned to facilitate most effective and convenient use. A further drawback with a trimmer integrated with a safety razor is the exposure of the trimmer blades and actuating system to water when the safety razor is immersed into a body of water for rinsing shaving debris and soap from the blades.